1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of small game hunting, and more specifically to a decoy system for use in bird hunting, particularly waterfowl hunting. The present invention comprises a system of activation lines, pulleys, stakes, and springs, along which one or more decoys are attached. Pulling one end of the system of lines causes the decoy(s) to move over the surface of the water upon which they are floating, and/or to dip downwardly as though feeding on the shallow bottom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Early man evolved as a hunter, and many people find this activity enjoyable as a hobby even today. Accordingly, hunters have developed innumerable means for attracting and capturing wild game in the field. As an example, the use of floating and/or other decoys is well known for attracting waterfowl (e. g., ducks, geese, etc.) to concealed hunters.
However, conventional decoys are inanimate objects, and do not provide the movement required to simulate real waterfowl resting or swimming on the surface of a body of water. The unrealistic appearance of stationary, inanimate decoys floating on the surface, has proven to be less than optimally effective in attracting other waterfowl flying overhead, and causing those waterfowl to join the decoys in order to come within range of the hunter(s).
As a result, various mobile decoys have been developed, including individual decoys having remotely controlled movement and other features. Perhaps one of the most cost effective systems is that where a relatively long line is attached to one or more floating decoys, with the decoys moving over the surface of the water when the line is pulled by a hunter in a remotely located blind. Such prior art systems, however, still have not been developed to provide optimum effect in attracting waterfowl, particularly in their limited configurations. Such prior art systems are relatively limited in the number of decoys which may be controlled, the environment in which they are operable, and/or the action which they may impart to the decoy(s).
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a pulley action decoy system which is capable of controlling a relatively large number of decoys, distributed randomly about an area. The system must provide not only for horizontal movement of the various decoys, but must also provide a tipping or dipping action for one or more decoys, to simulate feeding on the bottom. The present system is not limited to linear movement of a single string of decoys, but rather provides apparently independent movement to each of a series of decoys by means of the multiple pulley and anchor stakes of the present system, to simulate more realistically the actions of a plurality of waterfowl upon a body of shallow water.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 261,910 issued on Aug. 1, 1882 to Charles T. Cochel, titled xe2x80x9cDecoy,xe2x80x9d describes various decoy embodiments. Cochel provides a series of decoys extended over a boat or blind for concealment thereof, with the apparently flying decoys being laterally movable for the hunter to fire from the boat after displacing the decoys. The simulated flying birds are not moved to attract live game birds, but are only moved from over the boat or blind when the game birds are in range in order to allow the hunter to fire on the game birds. A series of floating decoys is also provided, but no means is used to connect them to the boat for movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,252,795 issued on Aug. 19, 1941 to Charles L. Weems et al., titled xe2x80x9cDecoy Gang Actuating Mechanism,xe2x80x9d describes a system comprising a pair of lateral lines with decoys strung therealong, with an actuating line secured to the center of each lateral line. The actuating line extends from its attachment to the lateral lines to a pulley opposite the blind, and back to the blind. The two lateral lines and their decoys are pulled away from the blind when the hunter draws on the actuating line, and are drawn back to their original positions by elastic cords at each end of each lateral line when the hunter relaxes his pull on the actuating line. The Weems et al. system is quite limited with respect to the present decoy system, with its potential for multiple branching lines, movement in directions other than toward and away from the blind, vertical movement of one or more decoys to simulate feeding, etc., which the simple Weems et al. system cannot achieve.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,189 issued on Mar. 27, 1951 to Edward C. Keep et al., titled xe2x80x9cWild Duck Decoy,xe2x80x9d describes a series of decoys each having a separate anchor line extending back to the boat or blind. One of the decoys includes a duck call, which is remotely pneumatically actuated by a bulb in the blind and an interconnecting pneumatic line to the decoy. However, Keep et al. make no suggestion that their decoys be moved by means of the anchor lines or pneumatic line, to simulate the movement of real waterfowl on the surface of the water. In any event, Keep et al. would require actuation of all of the lines, as each decoy has its own independent line and is not interconnected with the other decoys in the Keep et al. system, unlike the interconnected decoys of the present system.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,108 issued on Dec. 22, 1953 to Victor V. Dixon et al., titled xe2x80x9cAnimated Decoy And Actuating Means Therefor,xe2x80x9d describes a decoy having mechanisms for producing sound, tilting the head and body, and flapping the wings. However, the Dixon et al. decoy is fixed in one location and cannot move over the surface, as in the present decoy system. Moreover, Dixon et al. describe only a single decoy. While other like decoys could be deployed at a hunting location, each would have to be operated independently of one another, rather than collectively by a single control, as in the present decoy system. Even so, no movement over the surface of the water is provided by the Dixon et al. decoy, which remains staked in a single location, unlike the decoys of the present system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,167 issued on Feb. 27, 1979 to Lawrence L. Muehl, titled xe2x80x9cWaterfowl Decoy Setting Means,xe2x80x9d describes a system having a highly elastic section attached to a movable anchor weight, with an inelastic section of line extending from the elastic section to the hunter. The anchor weight is tossed into the water some distance from the hunter to string out the line, and the inelastic portion of the line is retrieved. Decoys are installed in series along the inelastic line, which is progressively released for the elastic to pull the line (and decoys) further out into the water. Additional xe2x80x9cwingxe2x80x9d lines may be extended from the main line, if desired. Muehl notes that his decoys may be moved by pulling on the shoreward line, but little, if any, movement would be imparted to the xe2x80x9cwingxe2x80x9d lines using his system. Rather, each xe2x80x9cwingxe2x80x9d line would have to be pulled separately, with the hunter disturbing his position from the blind and making his presence known to any game birds in the area. In contrast, the present system is operated using a single control line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,560 issued on Aug. 20, 1985 to Jack O""Neil, titled xe2x80x9cDuck Decoy Movement Apparatus,xe2x80x9d describes a system wherein the decoys are interconnected by a series of rigid tubes or the like to form a frame. The actuating mechanism is a motor with variable timing means, which periodically draws a line inwardly which is connected to the decoy frame assembly. The assembly is drawn back to its rest position by an elastic band attached to the frame opposite the motor reel line. The frame assembly results in all of the decoys performing precisely the same action, with no direct control by the hunter. Should the motor activate just as waterfowl are coming into range, the sudden collective movement may startle the birds, causing them to leave. In the present system, the hunter has complete control over the movement of the decoys, and their attachment to flexible cords or lines permits much more random movement than the rigid frame of the O""Neil assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,214 issued on Jan. 28, 1986 to Michael L. McCrory et al., titled xe2x80x9cFeeding Wildfowl Decoy,xe2x80x9d describes an electrically powered eccentric weight within a hollow decoy body or body portion. An electric motor spins the weight, which causes the decoy or portion to oscillate in the water as the center of gravity rotates about the center of the decoy or portion. McCrory does not provide any means of remotely shutting off the action of his decoy; the device will continue to run until the hunter physically gathers in the decoy and shuts off the switch. This may well drive some waterfowl away, as noted above in the discussion of the O""Neil decoy system above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,819 issued on Jul. 15, 1986 to Alan M. Voges, Jr. et al., titled xe2x80x9cDecoy Dabbler,xe2x80x9d describes an assembly having a single line with two decoys in series along the line. The spring attached anchor end is submerged in the water, with a submerged anchor holding down the actuation end of the line before it breaks the surface for actuation by the hunter. The hunter can only periodically pull and relax the line, with the spring at the distal end of the line taking up the slack, thus causing the decoys to move back and forth linearly along a fixed path. Moreover, Voges, Jr. et al. attach their decoys linearly along the line at two attachment points. Thus, the decoys cannot swivel, but are caused to move unnaturally backwards during some portion of their travel, unlike the present swivel attached decoys.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,722 issued on Sep. 23, 1986 to Mike C. Ferrell, titled xe2x80x9cRandom Movement, Motorized Water Fowl Decoy,xe2x80x9d describes a decoy containing a motor and using a small propeller as the drive means. The forward end of the keel of the decoy is attached to an anchor line, with a stabilizing fin (or rudder) extending rearwardly of the line attachment point. The decoy moves in a circle on the surface of the water, with the circle being defined by the length of the attachment line and the depth of the water to the anchor resting upon the bottom. As in the McCrory et al. decoy described further above, the Ferrell decoy runs continually until the hunter reaches the decoy and shuts off the mechanism, whereas the present decoy system is controlled directly by the hunter and his operation of the actuation line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,905 issued on Mar. 27, 1990 to Gary J. Girdley et al., titled xe2x80x9cDecoy System,xe2x80x9d describes a system utilizing a series of corner stakes with a single line passing through a ring attached to each stake. A number of decoys are secured along the line, between each of the corner stakes. An elastic band extends between the line and a distal anchor point. The Girdley et al. system may be set up to include several changes of direction in the travel of the actuation line, as in the present decoy system. However, the Girdley et al. system differs from the present system in that (1) Girdley et al. use rings, rather than pulleys, to guide their line at each corner stake, thus limiting the number of corner stakes they may put out and the change in direction of the line at each stake due to the higher friction of such ring attachments, as well as the number of decoys which may be installed along the length of the line; (2) the Girdley et al. system is not truly modular, as provided by the present system with its differently sized components which may be assembled in different relationships to allow for different water depths and decoy distribution patterns; (3) Girdley et al. do not disclose any multiple branching lines, as may be provided by the present system for greater realism, nor do they provide for any other action than horizontal movement on the surface of the water, whereas the present system provides such horizontal movement as well as providing a dipping or dunking action for one or more of the decoys as desired, to simulate a waterfowl feeding on the bottom of a shallow body of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,439 issued on Jan. 3, 1995 to Richard J. Roos et al., titled xe2x80x9cRemote Controlled Decoy,xe2x80x9d describes a radio controlled decoy having several functions controlled by the hunter operating a radio transmitter. The decoy includes motive power means and steering means, as well as other functions. The Roos et al. decoy is thus more similar to the devices of the McCrory ""214 and Ferrell ""722 U.S. Patents than to the present decoy system, in that Roos et al. teach the operation of only a single decoy. As game waterfowl conventionally travel in flocks, the Roos et al. radio controlled single decoy would not provide particularly realistic action to attract a flock of live birds, whereas the collective motion of the decoys of the present system provide a much more realistic action.
Canadian Patent Publication No. 470,981 published on Jan. 23, 1951 to Paul D. Thompson, titled xe2x80x9cAnimated Decoys And Activating Mechanism Therefor,xe2x80x9d describes a decoy resembling the decoy of the Ferrell ""722 U.S. Patent discussed further above, in that the decoy of the Thompson Canadian Patent Publication is also tethered and powered by an electric motor to operate in a generally circular arc, limited by the tether. The Thompson decoy includes additional operational features, but differs from the decoy system of the present invention in that it is only a single unit, rather than simulating a flock of waterfowl, and that the hunter must retrieve the Thompson decoy in order to deactivate it, rather than being able to retrieve it remotely by means of an actuation line operated by the hunter, as is the case with the present system.
French Patent Publication No. 2,671,691 published on Jul. 24, 1992 to Robert Nieto describes (according to the English abstract) a device which somewhat simulates the flight of a bird from one point to another. The simulated bird is tethered to a wire between the two points, and is tripped by a counterweight which causes the bird to descend along the initial part of the wire. No means is apparent for providing realistic action of the bird, nor for enabling the bird to pass upwardly along the second portion of the wire as it approaches the opposite perch. In any event, the mechanism is not suited for installation in a low body of water for simulating swimming and/or resting waterfowl, nor does the Nieto apparatus provide for the remote control of a series of decoys by a single activation line, as provided by the present invention.
Finally, French Patent Publication No. 2,671,694 published on Jul. 24, 1992 to Robert Nieto describes (according to the English abstract) a bird which is secured to the free end of a pivotally tethered arm. The arm may move in a vertical arc and is controlled by a tether line. When the tether line is released, the arm falls to the ground, with the bird providing a wing flapping action to simulate a live bird which is landing. The means for producing the flapping action is not disclosed. As in the Nieto ""691 French Patent Publication discussed immediately above, the ""694 apparatus does not provide for the simultaneous remote operation of a plurality of decoys, as is done with the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention comprises a pulley action decoy system capable of providing simultaneous horizontal movement to a plurality of decoys distributed over the surface of a shallow body of water in an apparently random and non-linear pattern, thus providing greater realism than earlier decoys and decoy systems. The present system comprises a plurality of modular components, which may be interchangeably assembled to provide anchors suitable for temporary installation in bodies of water of various depths. The present system comprises an actuation line which extends from a hunter""s blind, through a guide pulley and one or more corner pulleys to an anchor pulley. One or more springs or other resilient means may be installed in line along the actuation line, preferably at the anchor pulley.
The present system also provides for one or more branch lines extending therefrom, with further springs or resilient means installed therealong. One or more decoys may be removably installed along the actuation line (s), or along individual segments of the line(s) between corner and/or anchor stake(s) or post(s). If more than a single resilient member is used in the present system, the plural resilient members may have different spring rates, if desired, to provide different amounts of movement for decoys arrayed along different segments of the line. The present system also includes means for remotely momentarily drawing the head of a decoy downwardly to simulate dunking or feeding of a waterfowl on the bottom of a shallow body of water.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved decoy system providing for the remote, simultaneous collective motion of a plurality of decoys deployed upon the surface of a body of water, by means of pulling a single actuation line to cause all of the decoys to move over the surface of the water, with the return of the actuation line being provided by at least one spring or resilient member deployed along the line.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved decoy system providing for the deployment of a relatively large number of decoys and angular changes in the routing of the actuation line, by means of pulleys disposed at each corner stake in the system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved decoy system which may include one or more branch lines extending from the primary actuation line.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an improved decoy system in which further spring means may be provided in any branch lines deployed with the present system, with the additional spring means having similar or different spring rates in comparison to the primary spring or resilient member.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved decoy system including means for simulating the dipping of a waterfowl to simulate a waterfowl feeding on the bottom of a shallow body of water.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification and drawings.